One Stormy Night (A WINCEST Oneshot)
by braytheist
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean Winchester get stuck in a storm and have to pull over on the side of the road? Warnings: WINCEST, Smut, language. Written for my beloved friend Riky who has been incredibly patient and understanding, and much deserving of this. 3


"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered, as he pulled to a stop off the side of Highway 92 just outside of Leavenworth, Kansas.

The rain had begun to pour so hard that it was making it difficult to see the road in front of them, and the storm was picking up. Lightening was flashing every few seconds, and the wind was beating against the side of the Impala.

"Sammy, wake up"

Dean shook his brother who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. The younger Winchester opened his eyes sleepily and grunted, sitting up.

"We're gonna be stuck here a while." Dean said

"I see that." Sam yawned "It's really bad out there"

"Yeah.." Dean leaned back in his seat and turned the radio on, closing his eyes

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Sam looking over his brother's relaxed form. An idea crept into Sam's mind and he smiled, turning the radio up before unbuckling his seatbelt. Dean's eyes opened halfway as he felt Sam's hand rub gently against his jean-clad thigh. Sam gave Dean a smirk before leaning in and placing a kiss on his brother's lips. Dean kissed back, their lips parting and tongues dancing over each other. Naturally, Dean dominated the kiss, and Sam gave in, allowing Dean to control the pace. Dean ran one hand through Sam's hair, the other trailed up under his plaid shirt. Sam moaned softly as he felt his older brother's fingers dance lightly over the skin of his abdomen.

Sam broke the kiss and positioned himself so he was on his knees in his seat. He began to undo the leather belt around Dean's jeans, never taking his eyes off of Dean's.

Once Dean's jeans were loosened, Sam reached in to remove the already hard cock. He lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the head and Dean leaned back, sighing with pleasure.

Sam took his time pleasuring his older brother with his mouth. Dean moaned as Sam took his length deep into the back of his throat as a Bob Seger song began playing on the radio. Dean's grunts and fingers pulling at Sam's hair was a sign that he was getting close to getting off so Sam pulled away, waiting for Dean's cue as to what was going to happen next.

"You want to try the backseat again?" Dean suggested

"You know it isn't going to work" Sam shrugged

"Right. You're too fuckin' tall" Dean muttered, looking out the window at the rain "Get out"

"Huh?" Sam tilted his head

"Get out. I'm going to fuck you in the rain"

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean removed his leather jacket and t-shirt. Left in only his jeans and boots, he opened the door and climbed out of the car. Sam shrugged and followed suit, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it into the backseat next to Dean's. He got out of the car and walked around to where Dean was standing in front, already soaked from the downpour.

"Come here, Sammy" Dean said, holding an arm out to Sam

Sam closed the gap between him and Dean as they embraced once again in a passionate kiss, the rain falling down on them. Their tongues intertwined with each other for a moment before Dean gripped Sam's hips and quickly spun him around. Sam's bare chest laid against the hood as Dean yanked the jeans down below the taller man's knees, exposing his ass.

"Goddamn, Sammy" Dean breathed out as he took in the sight of his brother laid face down on the hood of the beloved Impala

Sam grinned at Dean's remark before bending his knees slightly to assist Dean better. Dean also lowered his jeans below his ass and pulled out his hard cock. He rolled his index finger over the tip, collecting the pre-cum that had formed in response to Sam's blowjob. Dean placed his finger at Sam's entrance and smeared the pre-cum over the hole, feeling Sam tense up at the touch. Dean slowly inserted the tip of his cock into Sam's more than willing ass, and gently pushed forward. With a single thrust he was fully inside of his brother and a loud grunt filled the air.

"Fuck…" Sam said as he felt Dean completely fill him

"Fuck is right...damn I love how tight you stay for me" Dean muttered, leaning over and planting a soft kiss in the middle of Sam's back

Sam let out a moan as Dean began to thrust into him, his hand moving down to grip his cock that was beginning to ache from neglect.

"Fuck yeah…" Dean grunted between kisses to Sam's wet flesh

Dean placed one hand on top of the one Sam had wrapped around his cock and the other hand made it's way through Sam's long, thick hair. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, grunts, and the occasional swear mixed in with the sounds of the rain and rolling thunder. The brothers made love, both of them stroking Sam's cock in unison to Dean's thrusts, sweat and rain soaking their bodies. At one point, Dean pulled out of Sam and turned him around, laying him down on the hood before crawling up between the younger man's legs and entering him again. Sam wrapped his legs tight around Dean's waist as Dean leaned down and took Sam's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Jerk your cock for me, Sammy" Dean whispered "Cum for me"

Sam grunted as he began to stroke his cock hard to match Dean's thrusts. Their green eyes locked together, as if they wanted to enter each other's soul. The stare was as intense as the sex, and within moments Sam was loudly moaning as his orgasm rushed over him in waves. Dean's eyes never left Sam's, the feel of Sam's cum hitting his stomach. Dean gave a low growl as he released his own seed inside of Sam in a long, shaking orgasm.

The two laid on top of the Impala, the rain slowing to a sprinkle now. Rain soaked both of their bodies, their hair dripping and flattened, their jeans soaked to ruin, but they didn't care. They just stared into each others eyes as they came down from their passionate high.

"I love you Dean" Sam whispered, his hands trailing over Dean's muscular biceps

"I love you too Sammy" Dean said as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his brother's lips


End file.
